Tribe Of The Crescent Moon/Roleplay
Members of The Tribe Of The Crescent Moon roleplay here Splash dragged a tender rabbit across the camp and dropped it under Flint's paws. Flint blinked up at the tom, smiling crookedly. "Thank you, Splash That Sounds On Water." He mewed, gratefully. Splash nodded welcome, his tail flicking in the air. "I can see why they made you a Prey Hunter." Flint chuckled, chewing the rabbit. "Share with me, Splash." He added, nudging the rabbit to him. "Thank you, Flint." Splash mewed, his brown pelt reflecting the shafts of sunlight. Ripple.of.mc 00:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Night trotted over to the two, her tail whizzing in the air. "Hey, Splash That Sounds On Water!" She flicked her tail at the rabbit, her tail drooping as she caught sight of Stoneteller. "Remember that rogue attack?" She murmured, her eyes watering. "We lost... Branch That Swings In Air.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Splash stood up from his meal, a wave of grief overflowing him. "Yes, Night That Covers Moon." He missed Branch dearly. "Atleast Branch That Swings In Air hunts with the Tribe Of Endless Hunting..." He added, his mew trailing away as Flint nodded. ((So much long names x3)) Ripple.of.mc 04:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Night turned away as if she had been slapped, "Branch was the best brother he could ever be." She murmured, flicking an ear as Rain That Brings Clouds sat down beside her. "Hello Rain." She mewed. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Storm returned to camp with his tail lashing in frustration, a large cut on his flank as he limped over to the chatting cats. "...I need a patrol of four cats to head to our border, where we had the rogue battle...The rogues are back, they stole my prey and ambushed me, took me by surprise. There's six of them." The deputy ordered, his blue eyes narrowed to show that the matter was serious.Silverstar 17:34, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blood of Red Sunset sat, gazing at the mountains. As the wind slightly ruffled his fur, he groomed his paws, lapping them over his chest fur one at a time. Flamestar 22 17:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Breeze gazed up at Storm. "I'll go," she offered with a small nod.Silverstar 19:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoneteller glanced at her cats, hearing Storm, she stood up. "Take a patrol, Storm. I'll take one just in case." She meowed calmly, her tail flicking. "Everyone! The rogues are back! We must drive them out!" She yowled across the clearing. "Any spare cats, come with me!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yes Stoneteller," Storm raised his muzzle, his tail swishing as he called for a few Defenders, explaining their plan.---- Breeze nodded at Storm, listening to him speak. She wasn't a defender, but she lived here, and would find that for her home.Silverstar 22:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Night turned to follow Stoneteller, her tail brushing her mothers fur. "Flare, I'm sorry I couldn't save Branch." She whispered, her eyes clouding. "I'll come with you," She padded next to her mom. ----- Stoneteller appreciated her daughters words. "Don't call me by that name," She purred, licking her daughters ragged fur. "You know now that my name is Stoneteller." Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Storm turned back to his leader. "Stoneteller," the deputy straightened, giving his leader a court nod. "My patrol is ready."Silverstar 22:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoneteller nodded, nudging her daughter away. "Attack them from behind, we'll circle them. Be careful." She murmured, her pelt brushing his. "Lets go!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 22:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Storm nodded, monitoring to his patrol with a flick of his tail. They left silently, but ran at their top speed.Silverstar 22:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Flint That Brings Fire grunted as he watched the patrol leave. "Why can't they stay put in camp for once, not fighting everything that goes on their territory!" Splash That Sounds On Water scrabbled to his paws, his speckled tail lashing. "I need to go with them..." He raced after the patrol. Ripple.of.mc 22:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay